The Missing Round of the Dark Tournament
by SSA Javier Grey P.I
Summary: "So for your viewing and hearing pleasure, the finals of the Dark Tournament will be started off with... A singing competition?" Watch Karasu get jealous, the Toguro brothers get pelted with trash and Kurama get chased by girls! Oh, wait that's normal. As the finalists of the Dark Tournament belt out your favorite hits, here in "The Missing Round of the Dark Tournament"!


**Author's Ramble: Haller madlang tao! Please enjoy and review. as always, what us writers hope for you! And as always, couldn't get this out of my head. This was written because I love these guys and I love torturing Karasu with hot memories of Kurama singing. I always love showing Karasu other sides of Kurama's unquestionable adorability. Review guys!**

**Summary: "So for your viewing and hearing pleasure, the finals of the Dark Tournament will be started off with... A singing competition?" Think you've seen every episode? Think you've memorized every scene by heart? Think you've got every word of the dialogue down to the punctuation marks? Well then you are mistaken because here it is! The Missing Round of the Dark Tournament!**

**Disclaimer: Though all of this will be covered on my profile, I don't want to be sued or get this fic taken down. So, I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho, _nor any of the characters, though I would love to own my own Kurama and Karasu. But I won't let them near each other because Karasu is a psycho and I love Kurama too much to let him get raped or killed. I also don't own any of the songs, bands or singers that will be featured or mentioned here. All I own is the idea for this silly little fic, and wow this is the longest disclaimer I have ever made. On with the fic and review!**

* * *

Anticipation was hanging in the air, like a noose ready for a dead man walking. The question was, to whose team will the man be?

"Let him have it Karasu!"

"Kill the little traitor!"

"_Die_!"

Screams, jostles and shouts of the same manner and matter echoed all throughout the stadium.

The two fighters stood in the ring, silent and steady. The crowd's noise could not penetrate the depth and thickness of their concentration. This was between them. This was were it is to be settled once and for all. When the dawn made her presence known hours before, all of them knew, not only the two in the ring. This was the beginning of the end.

Juri raised a tan arm in the air.

"_And beg-_"

'Wait a second Juri!"

Bronze arm held up in the air, said referee, a whole stadium of spectators on the edge of their seats, waiting for blood and gore, and the respective teams of the raven-haired and the redhead in the ring, all turned their heads to the announcer's box, where the cat_, _Koto, resided. A white envelope held in hand.

"What is the meaning of this delay?" The masked bomber spoke, as polite and formal as he is with anyone.

"It seems we have a last minute ruling from the committee. Once again. feels strangely like an award show but I'll just go ahead and read again."

_As they say, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Due to the continuous carnage and bloodshed, we feel that the finals should begin with something a bit more quaint. We, the committee, thereby rule that the first round of the finals be postponed and in its place, so for your viewing and hearing pleasure, the finals of the Dark Tournament will be started off with..._

"A singing competition?"

* * *

"What the hell is _this?" _The captain of the Urameshi Team somersaulted onto the platform, ready and very much eager to strangled the little fish girl in the ring.

"Yuusuke, stay calm." The redhead _kitsune _already in the ring extended a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yet please elaborate. What is the meaning of this?" Kurama turned to the announcer's desk where Koto continued to read without the aid of her microphone.

"Well gang it appears the lovely bloodbath that has become so affiliated with the Dark Tournament will have to be postponed until further notice." Koto muttered into her microphone, disappointment evident in her tone.

Louder shouts of protest and rage were heard from the audience.

"Please be quiet everyone! As a long time lover of this tournament and all that it stands for, I'm just as disappointed as the rest of you, but since it is the order of the committee I have no choice. Fighters, please return to your teams while I explain the rest of the letter. And everyone else, please remain calm and seated." The oak-brown kitten settled herself into her seat as she continued to scan the note with her turquoise eyes.

"It seems fate smiles on you today, my little fox." Karasu whispered, letting the wind carry off his words.

Kurama took one last glance over his shoulder, a growl at the threshold of his teeth.

"What was that all about? Why was your fight stopped Kurama? And what did that creep say?" The gingerhead oaf of the team stumbled towards Yuusuke and Kurama.

"It seems the committee is playing one of their tricks again." Kurama muttered, turning his emerald gaze to the sky, in the direction of the glass-paneled room of the mysterious committee.

"If they fuck with this match, I don't care who these bastards are. I'm going to smack their pampered asses to February 32." Yuusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Doesn't February only go up to 28 or 29? And no month has a 32, right? They don't exist." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Exactly." Yuusuke swore under his breath.

"The old woman was right, you are not only a fool but a moron as well. Though I've been here this whole time, I still can't comprehend how you survived this long." Hiei snorted.

"Shut it Shortstack!"

Yuusuke's gaze turned darker. This was what he was fighting for. He knew he should be fighting for the betterment of the world, stopping Toguro from becoming even more powerful or something noble like that. But right now grief prevented him to do so. He was fighting for his master, to avenge her, and to make sure Toguro will pay. All of them were. He cracked his knuckles once more.

Koto had stood up from her box, microphone poised as professional as any announcer could be.

"All righty! So, according to this letter from the committee, the first round of the Dark Tournament Finals will _not _be the bloody pain and death we all came here to see, but will be replaced by a singing competition. Wonder who came up with that..." Koto mumbled the final sentence before continuing.

"Each member of the two teams will be given a copy of the lyrics of a pre-chosen song, along with a downloaded file of the song to listen to. They have one hour to memorize the song. After one hour, both teams will compete in the arena in a battle-of-the-bands sort of fashion, and whoever gets the most applause will be declared the winner. Just a little fun before they die, right?" Koto sat down in utter misery.

But the crowd, amazingly, seemed to like the idea just fine.

The teams, however, were adamant.

* * *

"I would like an explanation, Sakyo." Toguro trudged into the room, none too please.

"Yes, do tell. I was just about to enjoy myself." Karasu drawled, a few feet behind the formidable man in his olive-green coat, along with just as large a man, Bui, cladded in his metal layers.

"I deeply apologize, and I say that with all the sincerity I can make up. Don't get me wrong though; I'm just as baffled and dismayed as the rest of you are." The businessman took and swirled a glass of red wine in his palm, the liquid swishing in the clear container. So much like the blood they were all anticipating to spill.

"Haven't you disposed of that committee, Brother?" Toguro Ani questioned, his voice high and tinny even when crestfallen.

"The only thing I can think of is that those of the committee had managed to slip one last mandate before their deaths." Sakyo continued to swirl the dark liquid.

"You can't do anything about it?" Bui asked.

"I'm afraid not. You see, once they all find out what dear Toguro has done, and that I had orchestrated this, the entire purpose of coming here will be foiled. Mine and yours." The only human took a sip, before turning towards them. Somehow he looked more demonic than any of them. "And I know none of you would like that."

Silence reigned for a good five seconds, yet it seemed as though they all had been plunged into the depths of space, deep dark and cold. A place they all knew deep inside of them, they truly belonged to.

"So, what's the song?"

* * *

"I can't believe this."

The boys stood, lay or sat in various positions, strewn across the room. The sun had begun to reach its peak, evidence of midday.

"This is completely stupid." Yuusuke complained, face against a throwpillow.

"Stupider than Koenma's jetpack?" Kuwabara's muffled voice asked beyond the hindrance of his more velvety pillow, as he was on the bed.

"A hundred times stupider than that." Hiei joined in, his wrapped _jagan_ pressed against the window.

"Agreed." Kurama tallied his own voice to the thought, his voice stifled by his clothed arms, lips snuggled into them as he had crossed them over the coffee table.

"Guys, we can't win if you guys keep moping around like this. We only got one hour!" Koenma paced around the room, trying to pep the gang up, to no avail.

"And my jetpack is _not_ stupid!"

"Whatever floats your boat Pacifier, but _this_ is." Yuusuke raised his copy of the song they were supposed to be practicing, his parts highlighted with a bright orange marker.

"We're fighters Koenma! _Warriors_! _Not_ a boyband!" Kuwabara screamed indignantly, lifting himself, and simultaneously his own copy marked with red, up from the bed.

The rave-haired _jaganshi _and the redhead _kitsune _stayed quiet, though the feeling of how imbecillic and simpleminded this truly was still weighed down upon them.

"All right _children_. Before you all start whining again and then start bullying me for my jetpack and while I'm still and can sport my suave teen form, I'll tell you a story about a young woman who also went through a similar trial. She also thought of herself as a proud fighter and warrior, and she also thought she shouldn't be forced to stoop down to the level of some lounge singer entertainer. But-"

"I'm guessing this is the story of Genkai and how she ended up in this same position. But she braved it for her team and for their victory. And she had a good time. Am I right?" Kurama's bored tone cutted Koenma off.

"Smart aleck." Koenma glared at the fox, who still had his head in his arms.

"She probably kicked ass at that too." Yuusuke sighed heavily, a nostalgic smile on his rugged face.

"That she did Yuusuke." Koenma acquiesced with his detective.

"But I guess since Genkai could do it..." The ever-cool tactician raised his head, his emerald-green eyes sporting a spirited and playful shine to them, as proud as Koenma in his teenage body. He cleared his throat and covered his face with his copy, pink scratched all over it.

"Yeah Kurama, we hear you." Kuwabara pressed play on the speaker they were given.

"_Hn. _I cannot believe we are actually going to do this." Hiei moved from his perch on the windowsill, paper in hand riddled with yellow.

"Fine. For grandma." Yuusuke looked at his copy.

Vocalization was heard down the hall.

* * *

"And an hour later, we are back. I hope you gruesome demons had fun during our break. As everyone finds their seats and gets settled, lets go to Juri with the latest scoop on our finalists. Juri, talk to us."

"Yes Koto. I'm here within the halls where the locker rooms of the two remaining teams reside. It seems they are currently changing, since according to the letter from the committee, they have to wear a specific wardrobe from the committee assigned to them. Right now it seems I won't be able to get anything from anyone, since they're all taking so long."

"That's all right Juri. And that was the latest from Juri. Come on back now, the battle of the bands is about to begin!"

Synchronized cheering and chatters was heard from the crowd.

In less than an hour, the whole arena was transformed into a concert hall, complete with a stage. spotlights and thousands of seats.

"I bet the Toguros' team is going to rock."

"Yeah, what do a bunch of humans know about music?"

"I wonder what Kurama-chan is wearing?"

"You are so fickle!"

"I hope the ugly one with the carrot top falls off the stage."

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Starting off will be Team Toguro. Please take your seats everyone."

All eyes and appendages for sight were turned to the bright stage.

"Before we begin, I would like to remind everyone that that the identities of our winners will be in the hands of the people in this round. All you folks have to do is to be honest. No favorites or detestables here, the winners are the ones with the best moves and the best voices. The contestants are not allowed to harass, threaten or harm any of you nor charm, bribe or do favors, in exchange for your applause. Normally, in the Dark Tournament, anything goes, but today we want a good clean fight. There is no, I repeat, no prize or points to be won here. Just good clean fun before heads start rolling. Applause will be judged by a super, secret vibrations and vibes sensing sphere hidden somewhere here. Now-"

Koto's announcement and christening of the match was cut short by a static wave that reverberated across the stadium.

"Just a minute folks, it seems we have a last minute interception from Juri. Give us the gist Juri. Still in the boys' locker rooms?"

"Sorry for the interruption Koto, and yes I am. Taking Koto's example as a good referee and announcer to heart, I stayed a bit longer here just in case the teams were coming out soon. But, sad to say, I got a bit thirsty and went to get a drink." Nervous giggling followed.

"Anyway, Team Toguro had already snuck upstage by the time I came back."

"And, Juri?"

"_But_ the good news is, I caught up with Team Urameshi just before they were about to leave their room, and now am currently about to see them." The young fish girl smiled triumphantly and proudly.

The door slowly slid open and the seafoam-green haired girl brushed off imaginary dust from her almost non-existent top.

The last thing Koto heard from her friend and junior referee was a loud _thud_.

Voices were heard next, probably reached Juri's fallen microphone.

"Hey, isn't that the referee girl from the ring?" Most likely Kuwabara.

"From what I recall, wasn't she about to interview us?" Definitely Kurama.

"_Hn_. Who cares? It'll be a waste of time to answer the little trout's questions." No doubt Hiei.

"Well, we can't leave her here." A rustle of clothes and a soft _oomph_ was heard. If they didn't know better, and if silence wasn't what followed and footsteps leading away, they would have thought the next speaker stripped little Juri. But they _did_ know better and those two things _did _follow in suit, so the best answer was that team captain, Urameshi Yuusuke, carried Juri off on his back.

One last voice was heard before Koto resumed her commentary.

"_Why do I have to_ _wear the ugly shirt?!_"

Kuwabara.

"Sorry for the delay. It seems Juri has fainted before we could get any statements from the Team Urameshi. I don't think they're going to look _that_ bad, but answers will follow later."

Smoke filled the stage.

A deep quiet settled over the crowd.

Once the smoke cleared, four figures were seen.

Toguro Otouto was in the center. He had exchanged his long olive-green overcoat for a black one.

Toguro Ani was perched on his brother's shoulder as usual. No evident change in wardrobe could be seen.

Next was Karasu on the brothers' left. In place of his long, pointed cape was a just-as-dark blazer. Underneath was a black dress shirt. He wore his usual ebony slacks.

Last was Bui on the right. Gone was the heavy metal armor he had become so affiliated with. It was replaced by dark blue pants and a black blazer, though his mask was still in its original position, along with his large metallic gloves.

" And now ladies and gentlemen, Team Toguro! Who will be performing _"The City is Ours"_ by the human band _Big Time Rush_!"

The music steadily got louder.

**All:**

The City is ours (the city) _[x2]_

**Toguro Otouto:**  
Rollin' past graffiti walls,  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone of us on a mission  
Got a whole crew by my side  
Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
Be ready to get down to business

**Bui:**  
We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here they come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started

**All:**  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but,  
Tonight the city is ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but,  
Tonight the city is ours (the city)

**Toguro Ani:**  
My, my look how we roll  
Was it only a month ago  
Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
Still far, but we're that much closer  
And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

**Karasu:**  
We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here they come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started

**All:**  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours (the city) _[x2]_

**Toguro Ani:**  
We gotta believe  
It's destiny calling  
So night after night  
We rock the whole place out  
As hard as it seems  
I know if you want it  
Then it's gonna happen some how

**All:**  
Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours (the city) _[x4]_

**Toguro Otouto:**

The city is ours

The music slowly rolled of to silence, a silence that was met by the weighty quietude of the crowd's response. Even Koto, the ever-bright, ever-ready announcer of the tournament was quiet, her usually chattery mouth and witty head in a standstill similar to the crowd's.

"Wow, I can't believe how quiet it is here. Even I was in so much surprise and amazement that I froze. This is that silence folks. If you aren't here in person right now, and are not in front of a TV or at least a radio, and are only reading this match on some website for obsessed fangirls, then you cannot believe nor comprehend the feeling of shock these people are feeling here today... _BECAUSE TEAM TOGURO STINKS_!"

Booing and insults ensued.

"But if you don't want to hear it from me, lets hear it from you guys. After all, it is in the hands of the people. You sir?" Koto had made her way up the steps, smack in the middle of a long row of apparitions.

"The elder Toguro's voice was too high!"

"Younger Toguro's voice was just plain out flat!"

"Bui's and Karasu's masks were in the way!"

"And where the _hell_ was Sakyo?"

They did say be honest right?

"I can't believe it myself people but it's true. These masters of chaos and destruction stink out loud. _Crashing_ and_ banging _is all right when it's through flesh and bones, not our eardrums! I'm sorry guys, but your futures lie in murder and mayhem, not singing."

Various unmentionables, not underwear but simply grotesque, were thrown onto the stage. The fans seem to trust the non-existent committee very much for protection, _ne_?

"Singing was never one of my strong suits." Toguro Otouto justified, as he lead his team to hide in the shadows, up in the regions where the stadium still remained a stadium, predators looking for a good vantage point to watch their prey.

Wounded predators.

* * *

"That was just awful."

"Is it over?"

In the very middle of the arena-turned-concert-hall were the women of Team Urameshi.

"It's over Botan. You can take your hands off your ears now." The _koorime_ of their group cooed, gently putting her own small hands over the ferrygirl's.

"A bit crude but I admit you're right Shizuru. That was just awful." Keiko grimaced, prying her own palms off little Puu's assumed ears. Puu shook his little head, letting out a shrill cry that sounded even better, compared to the atrocious singing they had just endured.

"Do you think they'll be okay? Our boys weren't exactly assembled for concerts." Botan fussed, a worried glaze over her pink eyes.

All girls had their eyes on the stage, such an intense gaze you would expect the steel bars to melt and the plaster to sublimate into powder before their very eyes.

All except one.

"Girls, don't worry about it."

Katada Mai had a carefree smile on her rosy lips. Her raven hair wasn't held back by her usual white butterfly clamp, but was instead stuffed into a white and blue cap. A present from Kurama when they graduated if all remembered right.

The girl with them now wasn't there every step of the way. In fact, their redhead's classmate, best friend and neighbor had just arrived yesterday. But that didn't mean she was any less devoted or supportive of their boys. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white shirt a size too big. Over it was her trademark gray cardigan that never quite met her wrists.

"Mai, what do you mean not worry? What if they make fools of themselves out there." Botan was adamant.

"With my baby bro, that's a sure thing." Shizuru drawled, aloof.

"Trust me. You guys have _no_ idea how good our guys' voices are. And as for the dancing, me and Shuichi have that covered." Mai smile enigmatically.

"Covered?" Keiko questioned.

"Do tell Mai." Botan stretched over to the human.

"You girls will see soon enough. Right now, just don't get jealous Keiko." Mai winked before turning her attention to the stage, as Koto made her way back to her desk.

"Just as vague as Kurama." Botan muttered as all of them did the same thing as Mai.

* * *

"Next is Team Urameshi. I hope we get a better performance from them. Come on out boys and let's all see what made Juri unconscious.!"

Without the dramatics, the members of Team Urameshi filed onto the stage.

Koto could clearly see _why_ Juri dropped dead. The little kitty wanted to do the exact same thing on the spot.

Urameshi Yuusuke looked as annoyed as ever. His green-tinged raven hair _wasn't_ slicked back, a very rare occurence and a first in the tournament. He had a dark blue blazer, so dark it almost seemed black, it was opened and revealed a white dress shirt. A blue tie was hung loosely around his collar.

Hiei had mimicked the elder Toguro's gambit. No apparent changes in clothes other than the fact he didn't wear his charcoal cloak. He had a light blue shirt on, torn at the sleeves and his black pants. The audience were about to call him on it, something they didn't do on the elder Toguro but then Hiei pulled on a white shirt over his head and placed a brown leather jacket on, which he kept somewhere they couldn't figure out. He smiled smugly at the demons already out of their seats in protest.

The ruler of the Spirit Realm was the most colorful of the gang. He had an ensemble of a cream coat and cream slacks with a pink dress shirt underneath. It still looked good though.

Kuwabara was the most ridiculous of the group. He had pair of jeans on and a pale yellow long-sleeved polo shirt, decorated with pink ovals.

No wonder he was mad.

"That's just mean Hiei."

And as colorful as Koenma was and how ridiculous Kuwabara was, that was how adorable, hot and drop-dead gorgeous Kurama was.

His crimson locks were splayed messily, it was a mystery he hadn't had time to pick up a brush even though they had spent a good part of their one hour in their locker room, primping. Yet he looked even more handsome with the adorable disregard.

He was dressed in black slacks, a slightly lighter tint of black dress shirt and a gray sweater vest. Tucked in between the two tops was a white silk tie. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

That was as much of Kurama's skin as anyone can ever dream to see.

"Before we start, we would like to ask for a volunteer from the audience." Yuusuke bellowed as loud as he could.

Practically every demon girl in the stadium scrambled to the stage.

Koto broke out from her momentary trance.

"Team Urameshi will be singing _"Kiss You" _by another human band _One Direction_. Well it seems the boys are asking for volunteers and almost every girl here is trying to get up there! I would love to go but unfortunately I can't because of the demands of the job. Good thing Juri is here with me- _Juri_?!"

There went her protege, climbing up the stage.

"Oh, Juri! No fair!"

But the referee wasn't listening.

"Hey you're the referee right?" Kuwabara looked at her in confusion.

"Well, good enough for me." Yuusuke smiled.

As hundreds of newly converted fangirls made their way back to their seats, the boys took their positions.

"Hey all you demonic freaks! We don't like you guys and you don't like us but we do hope you like what we're about to do here!" Yuusuke gave his shoutout before proceeding to twirl the referee girl around.

They all took turns twirling and holding the girl as the song progressed.

The music began to play.

**Yuusuke:**  
Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

**Kurama:**  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

**Kuwabara:**  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

**All:**  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Kurama:**  
And let me kiss you

**Yuusuke:**  
Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

**Hiei:**  
Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

**Yuusuke:**  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

**All:**  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Yuusuke:**  
And let me kiss you _[x5]_

**All:**  
C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

**Koenma:**  
Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

**All:**

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Kurama:**  
And let me kiss you

The final part, the redhead had placed the girl on the ground in front of the stage, giving her a gentle kiss on her hand, like a prince would after waltzing the night away with a beautiful girl.

* * *

The vibrations and vibes sphere, which was hidden in the upper realms of the stadium which was reincarnated into a opera house for boy bands, exploded from all the screaming and clapping and "Kurama will you marry me?"'s.

"No question at all, the winner is Team Urameshi! Now I got to go and get some action for myself." Koto twisted out of her confining desk, venturing off to the stage in the middle of thousands of fangirls, and about a hundred or so fanboys.

The girls of the team had made their own way to the stage during the stunned and in awe silence that followed their boys' performance, which lasted about a good five minutes, so they weren't within the soul-crushing crowd of girls

"We did it! We rocked out loud!" Kuwabara fist-pumped into the air.

"Yes, indeed we did. Genkai would be proud." Kurama appeased, meeting his friend's joy halfway.

"_Hn."_ Was Hiei's only contribution to the matter, but the smile on his face said he too was pleased.

"Yeah she would. We kicked vocal ass!" Yuusuke screamed, mimicking Kuwabara's pose.

The sweet. brotherly moment was cutted short by the increasing volume and number of screaming fans.

_"Kurama, please marry me?!"_

_"I love you Kurama-chan!"_

_"Shishi's got nothing on you babe!"_

_"I never loved Toguro as much as I love you!"_

_"I never loved anyone until I met you!"_

"Uhmm... Kurama? I think you should run now." Yuusuke placed a hand on his fox friend's shoulder, only to find he was a step ahead of them as usual.

"Even in a whole other part of Hell he's got girls ravaging him." Mai sighed, shaking her head as black tresses fell from her cap.

"No fair, Kurama gets all the girls just because he's dressed nice." Kuwabara pouted.

"I don't think it's just the shirt bro." Shizuru sneered.

"Yeah, Kurama's just better looking." Yuusuke joined in.

"Shut up!"

"I like your shirt Kazuma, it's very colorful." Yukina grinned.

"Thank you baby doll." Kuwabara did his signature lovey-dovey, suave pose before getting hit on the head by said sister.

Giggles from the group were finally hear-able as the horde of Kurama fans went off in chase of their redhead love god.

* * *

It was night.

The excitement has died down. Kurama finally got out of his tree and everyone was fast asleep.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Except of course, Toguro Otouto and Karasu.

"He can take a punch, give a punch and sing like a rockstar. Genkai picked well." Toguro Otouto smiled at the crescent moon above.

"And what about you Karasu? I'm sure all _your_ fantasies have come true." Toguro Otouto teased, remembering the _kitsune_ his teammate has been so hung up about.

"I would've love to _take him home_, since he was offering. Unfortunately, a thousand demon bitches had the same plan." Karasu sighed, his tone heavy with dismay and... jealousy?

"I guess me and my little fox will have to wait until tomorrow. At least I would have him all to myself." The bomber turned away, returning to his bed.

"Same here." The younger of the Toguro brothers turned back as well to the sky.

Memories of a certain pink-haired, brown-eyed goddess now enraptured his thoughts, and the same crap thrown at them by the monkeys of the committee fifty years ago.

_Now you know what I felt then..._

* * *

**Author's Ramble: My greatest fantasy has been fulfilled! This was the one fic I wouldn't live if I didn't get out. You guys have no idea how many hours I've spent altogether imagining this in my head! Insane fangirl I know. By the way, please read a few notes here.**

**(1) The part about the website and the obsessed fangirl is a reference to but it is not a mockery of this site or us fangirls but more like a half-assed attempt at breaking the fourth wall and a little satire at our expense. But I am a proud fangirl and am not ridiculing anyone by this.**

**(2) Choosing the songs was the hardest part. I loved _"Kiss You"_ for our boys. The songs picked however were not shows of preference of One Direction over Big Time Rush, actually I love them both equal. I just thought _"The City is Ours" _would be great for Toguro because of taking-over-the-world sort of theme and _"Kiss You"_ because of the possible Karasu's and fangirls' fantasies.**

**(3) Juri dancing on stage with the boys is in no way pairing her with any of them. Just something funny and something to make Koto jealous. No romance was intended in the making of this fic, other than fangirls chasing after Kurama and such and the slight KuramaxOC romance. The only reason they were asking for volunteers to come up the stage was because our little gods aren't professional band members nor were they given enough time to practice. Twirling and swirling a girl around was to cover up this fact, so they wouldn't look like idiots prancing around the stage. Though I doubt Kurama can ever look like a fool.**

**(4) Other than picking the songs, the hardest parts were picking who got to sing who. Since Toguro Otouto and Yuusuke were the team captains, I thought it was best they started off and had the most lines. Kurama sang the second most because he's my favorite and Karasu sang Logan's, if you read and compare the lyrics online, because I thought Karasu was the smartest and most tactful, since he can actually keep up with Kurama's intellect. I wanted Karasu to do James because they _are_ both pretty boys, just like Kurama is with Harry but I decided on Logan instead. The rest were based, if not on common characteristics with the original singers, than the frequency of the singer and the popularity of the _Yu Yu Hakusho _character._  
_**

**(5) Katada Mai is an OC of mine found in a few previous fics. Please don't hate her and I hope she didn't break the story in anyway.**

**(6) The final scene with Toguro was meant to mean he remembered when Genkai was chased by a thousand demon bastards back then. His finnal words were meant to mean at least Karasu knows what he felt then, because Karasu watched Kurama get chased by girls. Toguro loves Genkai!**

**(7) This is the _longest_ fic I have ever made! Sharing accomplishments is fun!**

**Anyway, please I hope you enjoyed and review and recommend to others! Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
